


First Father’s Day

by Autumn_Kismet



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Tony Stark - Fandom, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Father’s Day, Peter loves his new dad, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Kismet/pseuds/Autumn_Kismet
Summary: Tony receives a lumpy card from none other than his favourite friendly neighbourhood Spider-kid





	First Father’s Day

Tony was familiar with mail. Everyone, he thought, is familiar with mail. Despite this fact, he was completely and utterly stumped. Amongst the regular bills, professional documents, and what-have-you sent to his Malibu home was a lumpy, red envelope with the stamp on the wrong side and a smiley-face drawn after his addressed name.  
“I don’t think this is from the electricity company…” he softly mumbled to himself. A quick press around the envelope with his fingers was enough to tell him that unless it were made of card, it was not, in fact, a bomb, and would probably be safe to open. Strolling from his desk out through to the living room, he seated himself comfortably, taking care not to wrinkle his his freshly pressed black trousers.  
Slipping his index finger between the adhesive glue and red paper, his finger slid along the outline of the envelope’s fold and he gently tugged the at the card inside until he had successfully wriggled it out of it’ss red encasing. 

“HAPPY FATHER’S DAY!” A pop-out on the front of the folded card read. Before he could even question which poor soul had mistaken him for a father, his eyes drifted down to the silly, colourful sketch below of Spider-man and Ironman above what Tony assumed must have been New York.  
Oh kid, he thought to himself as a smile grew across his face. This was something Tony had never felt before, and suddenly, more than anything, he wished that he wasn’t in Malibu this Father’s Day. Instead he longed to be back in New York, even just for a moment, to show Peter Parker just how much his efforts meant to him. 

After a moment of taking it all in, he carefully opened the card, making sure not to damage the glued on heading, and revealing the message Peter had hand written for him.  
“Dear Mr Stark,  
Thank you for everything you have done for me! You’ve inspired me as my mentor and as someone significant in my life. You saw something in me that I was worried to share with anyone, and you built me up and taught me how to be even better than I thought possible. You’ve given me so much, and I can never repay you for everything, but I hope that you can accept this card and gift. Neither are very good, but it’s all I could do.  
I know I’m not your real son, but I love you, Mr Stark. Happy Father’s Day from me! Your friendly, neighbourhood Spider-man!  
(Peter Parker)” 

Tugging on every single one of his heart strings seemed to be something Peter was exceptionally good at, through no effort of his own either. Tony folded the card shut, smiling to himself briefly before turning it over and peaking back in the envelope. He slowly got up and walked back to his office, rummaging through the mail pile before giving up. As far as he could tell, there was nothing he could constitute as a gift besides the card itself, but it didn’t matter. He loved it as it was.  
“I love you too, Spider-kid,” he muttered to himself, breaking the silence and placing the card back in the red envelope. 

“Really?! You do, Mr Stark?!” A distinctly enthusiastic voice suddenly sprang from behind him, causing him to jump just a little bit before turning around quickly. Before him stood a very excited Peter, Tony could tell he was struggling to contain himself.  
“Kid?” He asked, “What are y-”  
“It’s your Father’s Day present!” Peter exclaimed, “I couldn’t afford anything, but I hope it’s okay that a visit is all-”  
“It’s perfect, Pete,” Tony cut him off, watching Peter try to hold himself together. A moment of teasing seemed long enough before he began to feel guilty, “C’mere kid,” he smiled gently. 

Peter practically leaped across the room, wrapping his arms around Tony, feeling his mentor’s arms embrace him tightly.  
“Did you like the card?” Peter asked, shrugging his shoulders into the hug.  
“I love it,” the older man told him. Pulling apart gently, Tony found himself wondering just how it was Peter had managed to find his way here. He had only spoken to Happy a few hours earlier and there was no indication of him having been driving at the time. He opened his mouth to ask, preparing to interrupt the consistent flow of words coming from Peter’s mouth as he described a particularly cool feat he had achieved during the week, but before the words could form, he noticed a caped man standing in the doorway behind Peter, and he smiled with a small shake of his head.  
_Strange. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome back to my attempts at writing! I wrote this at 3:30am, so please forgive any mistakes, I’ll get back to them! 
> 
> Please leave a nice feedback so I don’t feel stupid for uploading something so different tovwhat im used to lmao ily


End file.
